A New Night
by BlackRoses13
Summary: Cierra attends a feast celebrating the anniversary of Loki's return. Little does she know that Loki is enthralled with her. What will happen when she finds out that it is Loki who is lurking in the shadows? Read to find out! Comments and Reviews welcome! Rated M for future chapters! Slight OOC possible.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Loki or Thor or any other characters belonging to Marvel. I do however own this plot line and the OC's that appear within this story. DO NOT STEAL!

Please comment and critique. I love hearing what you have to say!

~B.R.

* * *

Chapter 1

Looking out over the expanse of Asgard, I gently rest my hands on the gold rail. I sigh softly, my mind taking me far from the feast that was taking place behind me. The dress I am wearing was designed by Queen Frigga herself. The dark green and gold material clung to my body, flaring out slightly around my feet. Assorted belts were slung haphazardly around my waist; a sheer gold shawl draped across my arms delicately. My hair was loosely braided, strands falling out and framing my face. Compared to every other maiden here, besides Queen Frigga, I stood out the most.

"Darling, why are you by yourself? Do you not enjoy the feast?" I turn and bow to Frigga politely.

"Forgive me, my Queen, I was just lost in thought."

"Something troubles you?"

"No, no," I shake my head slightly, "just needed to take a breather is all, I will return momentarily." She gives a motherly smile and nods her head turn back and melding in with the crowd. I turn back around, looking at the expanse of stars and galaxies that splatter the night sky. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end at the feeling of someone watching me, a cold chill running down my spine. I turn slowly looking across the crowd, finding no one's eyes toward me. I swallow the lump in my throat and slowly walk down the long balcony, distancing myself from the rowdy feast. Reaching the end of the vines a bench sits under a beautiful arbor of vines and fruits. I sit on said bench, listening to the distant shouts and bellow of Thor. I pull the waist long braid over my left shoulder and absentmindedly play with the end, looking back out to the sky. After sitting there for a few minutes, the faint rustle of cloth and leather bring my attention to one of the pillars.

"Is someone there?" I ask softly, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Such a lovely maiden such as yourself should not be alone on such beautiful night." A rich and velvety voice says softly.

"Please, show yourself, kind sir. I wish to know who I am speaking to." My voice is timid and weak, not at all how I wanted to sound.

"In due time, fair maiden." He chuckles softly. "Might I have the honor of asking your name? Or shall I continue to call you a maiden?" I can tell a smirk hangs on the man's lips even though I cannot see him.

"A true gentleman would offer his own name first before asking another for theirs." I counter evenly. Again he chuckles at my comment but doesn't come out from behind the pillar.

"You think me a man of the gentle nature, beautiful maiden?"

"Are you not?"

"Some would call me a monster." His voice is soft and sad.

"Well, have you done something that would cause someone to call you that?"

"... Well not directly..." He hesitates to answer but eventually gets it out.

"Meaning?" Standing silently, I carefully pick my way over and lean against the same pillar.

"Meaning that what I truly am is why people will call me a monster."

"Somehow I doubt that." His soft gasp sounds in my ear along with a faint squeak of metal and leather.

"Precisely meaning..?" He leaves the question open, waiting for my answer.

"Well if at least one person doesn't see you as a "monster" as you put it, then you are not a monster. I may not know who you are but I can tell from the way you talk that you are far from a monster."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can just tell."

"CIERRA!" The voice of my uncle bellows down the open path, bouncing off the pillars. I gasp softly and gather my skirt in my hand.

"Forgive me, I must go. May I have your name before I leave?" I move up onto the path lined by the vines waiting for his answer.

"In due time, gentle maiden. I do not doubt that we will meet again in the near future. Go now, and return to whomever calls for you." I open my mouth to say something but decide against it and close it, hesitating to leave.

"I bid you a good night then..."

"And to you as well, Cierra." I blush softly and make my way down the path to my waiting uncle.

"Gave me a heart attack when I could not find you in the crowd." He wraps me in his arms protectively. "Were you with someone?" he peers over my head, trying to find another person.

"It was someone who I could not see, Uncle. But there was someone there. He would not give me his name, though he said that we would meet again." Bringing my head out of his chest, I gaze up at his slightly wrinkled face. He looks down at me, his hazel eyes warm and gentle. He looks back up then smiles as he shakes his head, his gray hair rustling softly.

"Come now, Cierra, we will retire for the night." He loops my arm through his and we make our way from the feast back to our lovely home a short distance from the palace. Bidding each other a good night we go our separate ways to our rooms. Closing the door to my room softly I turn and find my handmaiden, Faria, asleep on the end of my bed. I giggle softly and walk over to her, shaking her shoulder lightly.

"Faria... Faria, wake up. Uncle and I have returned." She rouses slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Lady Cierra?" She mumbles tiredly, looking up at me with half lidded eyes.

"Yes Faria, it is me. Come now, to bed with you." I sit her up and undo the laces of her dress, gently pulling her arms out of the sleeves. After her doing this so many times with me, I know how to help her out of her dress. After getting her out of her dress, she gingerly moves up and curls under the purple duvet and falls asleep. I chuckle softly and strip off my dress and hang it up so it won't wrinkle. I move to the bathroom, enjoying the feeling of my underdress swirl around my ankles. I finish my rituals and head back to the bed and curl up underneath the duvet as well and drift away.

* * *

*Cierra = See-air-ah

**Faria = Far-e-ah


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"My lady! Wake up! My lady?!" I groan and roll over not wanting to wake up just yet. "Oh for the love of Odin, Cierra get up!" I let out an angry sigh and sit up rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"What is it?" I look up at Faria, slightly irritated.

"You are having supper with one of the Princes tonight! We need to get you washed and into a fresh underdress. A box also arrived this morning for you as well. Here," Faria slides the large box towards me, resting it on my lap. "Open it!" she bounces excitedly next to me as I look at her incredulously.

"Later." I grumble tiredly and set the box on the floor and lay down getting comfortable again.

"My lady! You can't go to sleep! We need to get you prepared! It's almost midday as it is!" My eyes snap open and I slowly roll and look at her.

"'Midday?'" I repeat her word cautiously on my tongue and she nods her head in confirmation. "Run me a bath then we can get everything in motion." She nods again and scurries away to the bathroom as I sit up. Letting out a yawn, I stretch my muscles and stand, picking the box off the floor. Setting it on the edge of the bed, I carefully pull the tie free and gingerly lift the lid. I fold back the paper and pull out the dress. The dress is a rich forest green colour with gold embroidery work on the sleeve cuffs and along the edge of the skirt. The dress flared out naturally, but I could still tell it would hug my curves in a perfect way. I carefully lay it on the bed smoothing out the wrinkles. I move away but stop, a folded piece of parchment catching my eye. I stoop down and pick it up unfolding the paper and reading the elegant scrawl.

_My dear, _

_My youngest son has asked that you attend a private dinner with him this evening. I am sure your maid has already bared this news to you. It would please me greatly if you would wear this dress tonight. He is quite enthralled with you. I do hope you will attend. _

_Your loving Queen_

I set the paper down next to the dress, my mind running over her words. Her youngest son? Thor was the eldest so that left... Loki. My knees buckle and I collapse to the floor with a dull thud. Faria, hearing me fall, comes rushing out of the bathroom kneeling in front of me.

"Cierra? Cierra what's wrong?" She shakes me slightly trying to get me to talk. I look at her, my eyes wide with uncertainty. "Cierra?" I carefully reach up to the bed and pull down the paper and hand it to Faria. She reads it quickly then looks at me slightly worried. "Come let's get you in the bath." She sets the paper down and pulls me and leads me to the bathroom. She takes my underdress off with practiced ease and helps me into the hot water.

"Faria... what should I do?" My eyes are full of fear and question as I look at her.

"If my guess is correct, it is Prince Loki who requests your presence tonight... My Lady, I do believe it would be unwise to refuse an invitation, especially from the Queen." My eyes fall to the water knowing full well that I cannot get out of this. "But we could say that you are not feeling well. That you partied too much last night?"

"Faria!" I scoff "even if I did, I would still have to go at a later time. There is no getting out of this. I must go, even if I do not." Faria moves in behind me and pulls my hair gently, tilting my head back.

"Even so, you can always talk to the Queen afterwards and let her know that you have no desire for him. But that could be very dangerous for your family name. So I guess that you are kind of stuck." She gently washes my hair with rose oil, letting it soak into my hair as she moves to wash my body. The hours tick by slowly as the dinner looms closer and I am pampered and done up by Faria. As I predicted, the dress fit me perfectly, hugging my curves softly. My waist long hair hangs loosely down my back in gentle ringlets; the smell of fresh roses enveloping me.

"Are you ready, Cierra?" My uncle asks as he loops my arm through his. Nodding my head, Faria and Lorene bid us farewell as we walk the short distance to the entrance of the palace. My hand flexes around my uncles bicep unconsciously, causing him to look down at me curiously.

"Are you alright?" His warm voice asks. Glancing up at him, I nod.

"Just nervous. I'm not really sure how well this dinner will go."

"What in Valhalla are you talking about?"

"I'm having dinner with Prince Loki." I mumble softly. Jerking abruptly to a stop, I look up at my Uncle nervously.

"Loki?" He hisses between his teeth. "How do you know it is him?"

"The letter that Queen Frigga sent with this dress. She said that her youngest son was inviting me to have dinner with him tonight."

"No! Absolutely not!" He turns us around and starts hauling me back to the house.

"Uncle, please listen!"

"No! I will have you consorting with the likes of him." He stops again pulling me around to look him in the face. "You know full well what he is capable of! Especially of what we know of what he did few years ago."

"But he has atoned for that!" I rip my arm from his grasp and step back. "You know full well what will happen if I refuse this invitation. I have to go." My uncle looks at me, his eyes full of anger and distrust.

"I will not let you in there by yourself, Cierra. I promised my brother and his wife that I would watch over you and treat you and raise you as I would my own. I also promised that I would keep you away from harm."

"I have to go, Uncle. I guarantee you, we will not be alone. There will be guards there and Heimdall always has a watchful eye." I place my hand on his arm gently and he looks at me with a stern gaze.

"I do not trust him, Cierra. I don't care what the punishment is; I will not have you meet with him." I sigh and release his arm.

"Uncle, what if you are wrong about him? What if he has changed from what he was those years ago. I'm 22 and I can take care of myself. Please, let me do this. After this I can tell him that I can never see him again and we can put this behind us." I give him my best pleading eyes, knowing full well that he will break.

"Fine!" He says after a few moments, running his hand through his greying hair. For him being almost 50, he still looked the part of the solider in his prime. "But only for tonight. You are to tell him that you can't see him again, lie if you must, but be careful. Only he knows what will happen if he finds out that you are lying to him."

"Uncle, I will be fine. Let's just get this done and over with… I will have a guard escort me home after the dinner." My uncle takes my arm in his again and we continue walking towards the Palace gates. We enter through the gates and make our way to the throne room, where guards open the large golden doors to let us through. We make our way up the few stairs and towards the Throne where the Alfather sits. The Queen and Loki stand to his left and Thor stands to his right. I glimpse at Frigga who smiles kindly at me and I bow respectfully when we reach the grand staircase.

"Rise." Odin's voice is soft but still commanding and we rise. I glance at my Uncle nervously. "Lady Cierra."

"My King?" I answer looking up at him expectantly.

"Tonight, my son, Loki, has requested your presence for a dinner… By being here, you accept his invitation."

"T-That is correct, my King." I look at my Uncle, then back to see Loki carefully stalking down the stairs. My heart leaps into my throat, the hairs on the back of my neck, standing on end. He carefully picks his way over to me with calculated steps and stops a few feet in front of me.

"Shall we go to dinner then?" A slender eyebrow rises up as he offers his hand to me. I swallow the lump in my throat and nod.

"Of course…" I place my hand in his biting back the gasp of the slight temperature difference. He loops my arm through his and starts leading me away. I spare one last glance at my Uncle, his eyes follow me with worry and apprehension and I turn and face my fate.

* * *

**Authors Note: I just wanted to thank everyone who follows this story and has added it to their favorites as well! For the sake of my sanity and yours, I decided to use an actual human age and not the Asgardian age (i.e. instead of saying someone is 1030 years old I'm only going to say that they are 20 or whatever it correlates into.)**

**Also, I love hearing what you all think of this and I am also interested in what you think should happen. I love hearing your suggestions and who knows, I just might use your suggestion (with appropriate accreditation of course).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We walk through a pair of side doors and walk down a bright gold hallway. The torches on either side of the hall give the gold a whitish appearance. I look around in wonder amazed by the sheer amount of gold that is part of the Palace.

"No need to be nervous, little one. It is only a dinner to properly meet you." His voice is soft like silk, but it does nothing for my nerves.

"Of course I would be nervous, my Prince. To be dining with one of the royal family members is an honor anyone would love to have." He scoffs at the remark and leads me down another hall.

"An honor that a noblewoman would rather have with that oaf, Thor." He sneers slightly; his face twisting into a look of disgust.

"Well this noblewoman does not have an eye for Prince Thor. Or for anyone at the time."

"You wish not to be courted?" I watch as he looks down at me from the corner of my eye, his face flickering with confusion.

"At this moment, no... But I know I will be wed someday. I have no choice in that matter." We come to another set of ornate gold doors; a pair of guards flanking each side. As we approach, the guards deftly open the doors with ease. We walk in, my words hanging over us in silent suspense. I look around quickly, the left side opening up to look over Asgard, five pillars holding up the golden ceiling. A large table full of succulent foods graces the middle of the room, multiple scones spattered along the walls, lighting and flickering against the gold. On the right, a large fire burns in the hearth, offering its gentle and pleasant warmth to the room. He leads me down the four stairs and over to the table where he releases my arm and turns to me.

"My dear, you are bound to be wed to some nobleman whom you have never met if you find no suitor. Would you not want to be wed to someone you have at least met before?"

"Are you referring to yourself, my Prince?" He blushes lightly and turns away and walks over to the large table, lightly fingering the gold surface. Standing where he left me, I watch him as he nervously grabs an apple. "Are you courting me, Prince Loki?" I ask after a moment's hesitation. He turns quickly and looks at me with slightly wide eyes then he composes himself.

"And if I am?" He asks, setting the apple down and stalking towards me with grace. "If I am indeed courting you," His hand reaches up and carefully brushes my hair back from my shoulders as he walks around me. "What would your answer be?" He stops in front of me and looks me in the eyes.

"Can I give you my answer after dinner?" I bite my lip nervously as I stare into his green orbs. He offers a soft smile and offers his hand to me.

"Of course, my dear. And please, just call me Loki." He leads me to the table and we both sit and begin to eat.

"So, why do you wish to court me, my Pri – Loki?" I ask after I take a few bites of meat. He looks at me as he also eats a piece of meat but doesn't answer and just stares at me and continues eating. "What? Silver tongue turned to lead?" My eyebrow raises and he looks at me in surprise. I bite my lip and take a drink from the gold goblet.

"'Silver tongue' is a name only my close friends call me." His face turns into one that I cannot read.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to offend." He scoffs and waves a slender hand, brushing it off.

"It matters not." He takes a drink from his goblet and looks at me. "I wish to court you because you are a fair maiden that I believe to be interesting. I have met no other that is like you. You do not cower or tremble before me as others have. You have a sharp tongue and are not afraid to speak your mind. I wish to unveil all your secrets, even if it takes me until my last breath." I stare at him, speechless; my breath caught in my throat as my cheeks flare red.

"I… Thank you… No man has ever said such words to me before…" I look down at my plate in embarrassment.

"There is no need to hide your beautiful face." He chuckles softly. "Soon you will not be able to hide anything from me." His voice turns dark and I look at him confused.

"And what is that supposed to mean exactly?" His green eyes glint mischievously, a smirk hooked into the corner of his mouth.

"In due time you will come to understand those words. Now eat, please." He gestures to the food and continues eating the food on his plate and I do the same; his words running over in my head.

* * *

**Author Note: I apologize that this is short. I will update this one very quickly though. Thank you so much for reading this and letting me know what you think of it so far. Again I love suggestions so feel free to let me know what you think could or should happen. If I use yours I will be sure to give credit! Thank you again! Stay classy!**

**~B.R.13**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Not long after, he finishes eating and goes to stand at the balcony, looking over the expanse of Asgard. I finish my food and stand, walking over to where Loki stands. I stop next to him and he glances down at me quickly then goes back to gazing at the kingdom.

"Such a beautiful view…" I say softly, gawking at the spectacular view.

"Not as beautiful as you…" He purrs as he plays with a strand of my hair unconsciously. I look up at him watching his face flicker between conflicting emotions before slipping back into his carefully placed mask. He drops the strand of hair, his hand clenching into a fist at his side. Without thinking I reach for his fist and take it in both my hands, gently prying at his fingers, willing him to release them. After a moment's hesitation he unclenches his fist and I smooth out this hand.

"There is no need to hide or pretend to be someone other than who you are, Loki. Please don't hide from me." I gaze up at him, pleading softly with my eyes. He looks at me with surprise then reaches his other hand up and hesitantly caresses my cheek. His hand is cool but feels wonderful against my heated flesh.

"Be careful on what you wish for, love. Not everything about me is ideal. I may look like a man on the outside, but I am just a monster in disguise." His look of surprise turns into one of sadness and anger as he drops both his hands back to the rail. "Your uncle doesn't seem too fond of me." He says after a moment, changing the subject. Biting my lip nervously, I look back out over Asgard.

"He knows of the awful deeds you did in the past and he doesn't want me to consort with someone…"

"That is a monster like me. I understand." His hand clenches into a fist again.

"But I never said anything about my intentions…" His fist unclenches slightly as he glances at me.

"Don't stop now. Tell me, what are your intentions?" He turns and looks down at me; my cheeks turning pink.

"I-it's gotten late… I should go home…" I turn to go back into the chamber but his hand wraps around my wrist, stopping my exit.

"What are your intentions, Cierra?" He growls softly.

"I… I want to get to know you…" I bite my lip, hesitation, not wanting to say the next part.

"But?" He whispers in my ear, his hands sliding up my arms.

"But I can't see you anymore." My words come out in rush and his hands stop on my forearms, and then turn me around. I stare at his chest, not finding the strength or courage to look him in the eyes.

"Why?" He questions sternly. "When we spoke yester night, it was free of judgment and ridicule. It was unguarded and tranquil. Why do you change your mind now?" I stay silent, not able to think of a good enough answer to give him. "Speak!" He commands, causing me to jump in his hands.

"I… I can't see you anymore…" my voice shakes and cracks as I force out the words. He scoffs and leans down and looks me in the eyes.

"You dare lie to me; the God of lies and mischief?" My eyes widen in shock and fear, unsure of what to say. He leans to the side, his breath on my ear and neck. "The next time you lie to me, I will take you across my knee." I jerk away from him and stare at him with unbelieving eyes.

"You so much as lay a hand on me; you will never see me again." I tell him sternly. "Now if we are done, I am taking my leave." I turn on my heel and head to the door. I pull on the handle, but the door won't budge. I sigh and turn back to Loki, who is staring at me with a smirk on his face. "Loki… Open the doors."

"Not until you give me a proper answer." He deftly walks over to the table and sits in a chair, facing me.

"You won't let me out until I do… will you?" My only answer is his widening smirk. I roll my eyes and sit on the stairs with a huff.

"I suggest you don't do that again, Cierra; unless you want me to take you on the wall." I look at him in surprise and slight disgust as his eyes glint mischievously.

"Are you always this infuriating?"

"I could be."

"Why me?"

"Why not you?" His eyebrow slides up; the smirk still hanging on his lip. "You're an interesting woman that any man would want to have on their arm. As I told you earlier, you speak your mind and are obviously unafraid of most things. Most of these fools don't like a smart witted woman who can hold her own."

"But you do?"

"I do." He nods slightly; pick up the apple from before. "Most of these buffoons also don't like to have a challenging woman at their side, which will question them and offer better solutions to whatever ails them."

"And you believe that I am one of those maidens?"

"No, love, I _know_ you are." He takes a bite of the apple and stands, gracefully gliding over to me. "That is why I wish to court you, but your uncle does not accept me and in turn, is forcing you to deny me what I desire." He squats in front of me, the apple still in hand. "No other will be able to please you or honor you as I will. You have tried to make your uncle see that I am no threat to you, but the fool sees nothing but my ugly past. Amends have been made and I have done my time," He looks at the apple, turning it in his hand. "Mother believes that if I have a woman at my side… A beautiful maiden as yourself…" He looks up at me, his eyes vulnerable like a child's. "Then the evil things that might come to pass will cease and be struck down." He says nothing more as he stands and walks over to the giant fire, gazing at the dancing flames. As he takes another bite of his apple, I stand and walk over to him.

"It would be an honor to be courted by you, Loki. But my uncle would never give his blessing and he has already forbidden me from seeing you again. It took all I had to convince him that I needed to come here tonight; I doubt he will let me do this again." I glance at him, his face an unreadable mask as he watches the flames. "I should go. It's late and my Uncle will probably come to the palace demanding for me if I do not return soon." He tosses the apple into the fire that hisses and spits at the invading moisture and turns to me.

"Then I will escort you home." Is all he says as he offers his arm to me. Sliding my arm through his, we walk slowly out the doors and down the winding halls. He says nothing as we exit the palace and leads me to my Uncles house. We stop some feet from the door that opens revealing my Uncle. Loki untangles our arms and he takes my hand and kisses my knuckles softly. "Please think of my offer and all that we talked about tonight." He swiftly glances to my Uncle then back to me, reaching up and tucking my hair behind my ear. "Until we meet again, fair Cierra." With those final words, he turns on his heel and gracefully walks back toward the palace, leaving me staring after his retreating figure.

"Cierra…" My uncles tone in clipped and short, undoubtedly displeased by Loki's show of affection. Biting my lip nervously, I turn and walk to the door, entering after my Uncle moves away. He closes the door roughly behind me as I walk up the stairs and head to my room, not wanting to deal with my Uncle. "Cierra!" He follows after me, following me into my room. "Leave us." He barks at Faria who scuttles out of the room. Once she is gone, he closes the door and turns back to me. "Now… Tell me what happened tonight." His eyes are dark and menacing, a cold sweat crawling up my spine as he walks towards me.

"Well…" My voice gets caught in my throat by fear. His hand circles around my upper arm, pulling me toward him so I'm looking straight into his rage filled eyes.

"Tell me exactly what he told you and what he did. Leave nothing out." He growls lowly as I tremble in his grasp. Fear takes ahold of me, my words still failing me, caught once again in my throat. "SPEAK!" He roars and I pull against his tightening grip, tears stinging my eyes.

"Uncle, please…" Tears sting the corners of my eyes as I try to free my arm. "Release me…"

"Not. Until. You. Speak." He grinds out. Suddenly there is a flash of green and my Uncle is flung back against the wall, a protective arm wrapping around me, pulling me into a chest.

"You will not lay a hand on her again." A stern and velvety voice commands and I look up into the cold green eyes of Loki.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well here is a longer chapter for all of you. As always I am really thankful for all of you that follow this story. I can't thank you enough. I love hearing your comments and criticism on this as well! As always if you have suggestions for this let me know and appropriate credit will be given! Thanks for reading! Stay classy!**

**~B.R.13**


End file.
